


Anything For My Best Friend

by Musical_Theatre_Addiction



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-11-15 18:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18078629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_Theatre_Addiction/pseuds/Musical_Theatre_Addiction
Summary: It takes ten steps to make someone fall in live with you. But how long will each step play out?





	1. Alcohol and Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> I SAW THE ENDING OF THE LIVE BMC ON INSTA LAST MIGHT AND MICHAEL PICKED UP JEREMY AND SPUN HIM AROUND AND THEN THEY KISSED AND IM DYING

Drinks are always common at parties, and if it's a party hosted by Rich, you can guarantee there will be plenty of them. 

You see it was the last day before college graduation, and everyone was excited to start a career. They were excited to start a life, get a job, find a family, and live through each and every day, whether it was good or bad. 

But drinks were what started everything. Jeremy had been parading around the room clumsily yet happily. And Michael, Rich, and Jake were staring at him as he ran through the crowd, way too drunk. 

"I thought you were his babysitter, Michael," Jake spoke.

"Honestly, I'm starting to wonder if I've been his babysitter the whole time." Michael agreed.

"Can't really blame him, it's good to get fresh air when you're drunk and he's been cooped up inside all night. Speaking of which, I think I could use some air, Rich, wanna join?" Jake looked over to Rich for a response. He got a nod from the shorter boy as one and they both walked out through the back exit. Michael smiled at them as they lift.

Mainly Rich.

"Maybe it's best that Jerry gets some air too," Michael muttered and swam through the crowd to get to his best friend.

And that's where they were now, Jeremy outside of the building, laid back on a bench outside, with Michael right next to him, watching over him, with the wind of the late spring breeze running through his hair as he giggles for no reason in particular.

"So, How are you feeling?" Michael asked, bit for a reply he just got a bunch of laughs, and then he watched as Jeremy leaned over and swung his head down. It made Michael roll his eyes but chuckle along. 

"The world is circling!" Jeremy blurted out. "Like a dreidel!" And odd comparison. But then Jeremy started laughing again before singing the dreidel song.

"And when it's dry and ready-"

"Yeah I get it Jerry-"

"Then dreidel I shall play!"

"That's enough Jer-"

"OH DREIDEL DREIDEL DREIDEL, I MADE IT OUT OF CLAY-"

And at that point, Michael took his hand and covered it over Jeremy's mouth to get him to shut up.....only to pull it away again, and shake it in the air.

"Jer! Did you just kiss my hand?!" Michael both yelled and laughed in disbelief. Jeremy was bursting with laughter from that.

Michael shook his head and sighed. Honestly, they've been to too many parties that it would be impossible to not know how to take care of him when he got wasted. "Just let me know when you feel sick alright?" Michael knew it wouldn't be long before he'd have to be carrying a passed out Jeremy back to their dorm room.

Jeremy doesn't respond and just looks up at him, staring with his big blue eyes. "Mich-aeeeeeeel." He stretched his name out. 

"Yes, Jerry?" Michael responded. Jeremy giggled.

"Why are you all the way over thereee?" His voice lingered and was a bit higher pitched than normal. Michael looked at the distance between the two of them.

"We're only a few inches apart, Jer," Michael stated. The other boy frowned.

"That's too faaar!" He yelled. He then straightened up, before leaning to his right and falling on top of Michael until his head was resting on Michael's chest. "Good now." He smiled. Michael noticed his face was a bit pink, but he couldn't tell if it was the breeze or the alcohol that did it.

"So am I headrest to you now? Is that all I've ever been to you?!" Michael said in an overdramatic tone of voice. Jeremy looked over him.

"Yes, you're now my soft pillow," Jeremy smirked, and then cuddled himself into Michael, who fake gasped. At least he knew now it was the alcohol now.

    There was a moment of silence and the two just enjoyed the other's company. It broke when Jeremy looked up at Michel causing Michael to look down at Jeremy.

    "Mikeyyy" Jeremy started with the nickname he called Michael so often. "I need to ask you somethinggg." His words were begin to become slurred, Michael knew they only had a few minutes.

     "What's up?" Michael replied.

      ....

       ....

      "Anybody home?" Michael questioned when Jeremy just stared at him confusedly.

      ....

     ....

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  "Are you my wife?"

   "You're single Jer." Michael laughed.

    "Fuck. Why?" He asked. Michael laughed even harder.

     "Because you're still a virgin," Michael explained.

     "I'll have to not be one soon then....But I need to ask you something." Jeremy said. Michael raised an eyebrow.

     "Have you dated before?" He asked.

     "Well, I guess if you count when I still thought I straight, then yeah, I've dated people," Michael answered. 

     Jeremy thinks for a moment before making an attempt to clap his hands, but he missed and hit the sides of his arms.

     "I remember Nicole! She was such a female dog!" He yelled in realization. 

     "Why didn't you say bitc-"

     "NOT ON MY JEWISH MINECRAFT SERVER!"

     "Sorry." Michael apologized. Jeremy closed his eyes and sighed.

     "I have a crush on someone." He breathed out. 

     "Oooooooooh." Michael chuckled.

     "Do you?" Jeremy lifted his head off of Michael's chest and looked at him. Michael suddenly became flustered.

     "....I....What?" He stuttered out.

     "Crush? Do you like somebody?" He asked again.

     "Well....yeah..." He said quietly.

      "Ooooooooooh." Jeremy said. Michael rolled his eyes. "Who is it? Tell meeee!" 

       Michael hesitated. He knew that Jeremy would most likely forget everything by tomorrow morning...

     "Don't tell anybody then. Promise me?" Michael questioned.

     "I pinkie promise. NOW TELL MEEEE!" Jeremy yelled.

     Michael gulped.

    "Rich. I like Rich."

     And after that, Jeremy was mysteriously silent.


	2. Heere to Help

Welcome to the land of bmc puns

   "You like the short toddler? Really?" Jeremy asked almost a bit too loud after a long and uncomfortable silence. Michael looked around hoping no one heard before turning back to Jeremy and nodding.

    Jeremy crossed his arms. Michael looked down at him, realizing Jeremy never said who he liked.

     He knew it wasn't Christine. They dated way back in high school, and that was that was the first time Jeremy experienced what it truly meant to fall in love. They were genuinely happy together, but Christine had been excepted into a big theater school all the way in California. Jeremy got accepted to Rutgers and urged Christine to go to the school. It was her dream school, after all, and she worked so hard to get it. Christine left to California and that was that. They still speak as friends however, and Christine is even planning on moving back after a couple more years in California.

      Michael decided to just brush the question off. The alcohol started to really take effect and Jeremy laid his head back down on Michael's chest, beginning to pass out.

     "I can help you with the angry shortie." Jeremy suggested quietly. 

      "Really?" Michael questioned, he was sure Jeremy would forget saying this, but for now his face flushed. Jeremy looked up and gave a dopey grin.

     "Anything for my best friend."

     Silence would have filled the place after that if it weren't for the doors opening. Michael looked behind him and saw Rich walk out.

     "If you two are done cuddling, we're about to cut the cake, so get inside. There was a gleam in his eye that could be seen when he saw the two so close to each other. 

     "We'll pack up two slices to take home, Jerry fell asleep." Michael motioned to the unconscious man in his arms.

      Rich just put a thumbs up before shutting the doors.

     Michael then picked up Jeremy and proceeded to follow Rich inside.


	3. Graduation First, Plan Next

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the fluff

Jeremy had a killer headache that next morning. It really didn't help the fact he was woken up by Michael four hours early to get ready for their college graduation ceremony.

    "UGGGHHH!" Jeremy moaned as he swung out of bed, his hands holding onto his head in the process. Michael chuckled, and opened the refrigerator.

    "Want some cake for breakfast, Jerry?" He held out a slice, and Jeremy grabbed it.

     "Why didn't you stop me?!" He asked, retrieving a fork and sitting down.

      "I tried!" Michael held up his hands in defense. "But you're the most stubborn person I've ever met! I turn around for five seconds and you're already gulping down another drink!" 

     "That's not what happened, I was having a drinking challenge with Jenna! And I won!" Jeremy punched his arm into the air before bringing it back down quickly to clench onto his head in pain. Michael's eyebrows raised at that. He slowly turned to face Jeremy. 

      "You remember what happened last night?" He asked a bit nervously. Jeremy saw that and thought for a second before a small smirk crawled onto his face.

        "You like Rich." He snickered. Michael blushed and turned away. 

       "You know I'm still gonna help you," Jeremy said. "You helped me with Christine after all. I owe you."

      Michael nodded his head. "Hey, you said you had a crush on someone last night."

     Jeremy perked up at that with widened eyes. "D-did I?" 

     "Yeah, you did. So who is that mystery person?" Michael put his and Jeremy's empty plates into the sink. Jeremy stayed quiet for a moment before shaking his head.

     "I-I don't have a crush on anyone. I was just being drunk, I said it out of nowhere for no reason. That's all." Jeremy replied rather quickly. Michael simply nodded his head and left the room to get dressed in his graduation gown. 

     Michael. Jeremy liked Michael.

      And now Jeremy could feel a sense of dread welling up inside him. Or maybe they were tears.

      Michael likes someone else. 

      Yet he still offered to help Michael with his crush. Why? He remembers everything from last night. 

      And he remembers telling him he would do anything for his best friend. And that was true. Sure, he didn't like what he was gonna do, but if it brought a smile to Michael's face, it would almost make Jeremy alright with seeing him with someone else.

      ----

     In a few more hours, the two had their graduation hats and were making their way down to Michael's car to drive to the ceremony. Jeremy's dad and Michael's mothers would be in the crowd.

    Eventually, they arrived at different college, much bigger than the one they go to, and that was where their ceremony would be held. They walked into the building and were brought by staff to a giant room with other graduates and the two boys were separated and brought into different rows that went by ABC order through the last name. There were bleachers surrounding the whole room where the crowd would sit and watch their children graduate college.

     The graduation eventually began after an hour of waiting. Speeches were made by some of the people in the school who had the highest scores (One of them happened to be Jake) and people were getting called up one by one to receive their diploma. 

Jake got a diploma in professional baseball and basketball, Rich received a diploma as a student guidance counselor, Brooke got one as a model and costume designer, Chloe a makeup artist and hairdresser, and Jenna got one on journalism and writing. 

When Jeremy was called up he shook the principal's hand before he was given a degree in theatre, literature, and writing. He stood and looked out at the cheering crowd and could see his dad sitting next to Michael's moms. He looked out into the sea of students and saw Michael wave a little at him before he continued on clapping. Jeremy soon took his seat again. Michael was called up sometime after Jeremy and got a wave of applause as he held his diploma for game art and character design. Michael looked so happy up there and it made Jeremy smile both happily and proudly at that. He hoped he was the loudest person who was clapping.

     A few more speeches were given but Jeremy was tuned put through most of them. He was too busy staring at the diploma that he worked so hard to get. He could write a musical. He could act in a play.

     And before he knew it, the ceremony had ended, and people were throwing their caps in the air, and for the fun of it, he did too. The students were now lead outside and they all ran to find their parents and give them hugs. 

     Jeremy and Michael both went through the crowd and found their parents. When Jeremy found his dad he ran to him and practically jumped in his arms, giving him a hug. His dad immediately hugged him back and patted his back. 

    "I'm so proud of you, son. I love you!" He was beginning to cry, and Jeremy smiled, starting to cry to. 

     "I love you too dad." He cried. "I'm sorry for always being such a brat."

     "No...you were an amazing son. I wouldn't trade you for another." His father lightly pecked his son's forehead.

     Meanwhile, Michael's mothers were both crying and had their son engulfed in a hug.

    "We're gonna miss you so much when you move out, you know....you are moving out, right?" Angie cried, and to that Marcie lightly punched her and giggled. 

     "Look on the bright side, at least you two can live a peaceful life now," Michael said, his voice was a mixture of chuckles and cries. 

     "But it won't be as fun or exciting anymore!" Marie argued.

     "I'll visit you whenever I can, I promise! God, I love you two so much!" Michael started to cry again and his mother's continued to hug him.

     Eventually, the two broke away from their parents to go find all of their friends. While walking Jeremy spotted Michael. He let out a sob and charged towards him in happiness, screaming out his name.

    Michael was still searching through the sea of people when he heard a familiar male voice shout, "Michael!" 

     Michael turned and saw his best friend dashing towards him. A grin grew on his face and he also ran towards Jeremy.

     They met each other with Jeremy leaping into Michael's arms and wrapping his own around Michael's neck, giving him a tight hug, and he could feel his friend's arm go around his waist, accepting the hug. He began laughing because he felt himself get lifted off the ground and get spun, but his head was still in the crook of Michael's beck and shoulder. 

     "We did it!" Michael cried gently. "We did it!"   
       
     And soon enough they were just standing there in a tight embrace, Michael was slightly rocking back and forth. Jeremy would never admit it, but a blush was creeping up his face as Michael held him. 

They finally pulled away after about five more minutes of just hugging and looked out to the crowd....only to see Jenna, Chole, and Brooke staring at them with a smirk playing at each one’s lips....and top top it all off when they walked over Jenna had a video of Michael twirling Jeremy around and hugging him.

”Blackmail.” She smirked, putting her phone away.

The five all set off to find Rich and Jake next. Jenna immediately pulled out her phone again when they found the two. 

She snapped the cutest most perfect photo of Jake holding Rich in a big bear hug. Rich was laughing but Jake was just standing there with his head on top of Rich’s.

A minute of this went on before Chloe got impatient. 

”Hey boys, Jenna’s got a surprise for you on snap chat!” She yelled with a smirk. Jenna looked over at her, before back at the boys who had thrown each other out of their hug and were both blushing.

”Don’t think you got away, Chloe,” Jenna said. Chloe looked over at her, confused.

”I saw you kissing Brooke.” She smirked.

”WHAT?!” Both Chloe and Brooke yelled at the same time, their heads swerved at a violent speed towards Jenna.

”GOTEEM!” Jenna started laughing. 

”Rich is holding another party at his parent’s house. I'm pitching in too. If you guys wanna come, it's at three pm today and we’ll be at it all night.” Jake suggested. Jeremy turned to Michael.

”This’ll be your chance to impress Rich.” He whispered into Michael’s ear. Michael blushed and looked down at Jeremy.

”Y-you think? Can you help me then?” He asked nervously.

”Only on one condition.” He said. Michael listened in. ”DO NOT LET ME DRINK THAT MUCH AGAIN!” 

Michael laughed and nodded. ”I promise.”

”Good. Then Jeremiah Heere is now your official guide to getting the boy you like.” Jeremy announced.

Michael laughed, but Jeremy was having a growing suspicion that this whole thing may not work out. 

Especially after he saw Rich and Jake hugging like that.


	4. Follow the Dress Code

     Jeremy walked back to meet up with his father again when everyone separated. He met his father waiting in Jeremy's car. His father hadn't driven in so long so he completely forgot how to, and Jeremy finally got his license in his first year of college, so Jeremy drove them here and would be driving then back home as well.

     "Hey, son?" His dad spoke up as they claimed into the car.

      "Yeah dad?" Jeremy answered, looking over as he turned the keys to start the car.

     "Let me know you get back home from whatever party you're going to again." He said.

     "Why's that?" Jeremy questioned. His dad normally didn't care what time Jeremy came home, he was an adult and a college student, where and when Jeremy went places was his own responsibility now.

      "Well tomorrow...let's just say they'll be....a surprise waiting for you." He answered.

       "It's not a surprise if you tell someone it's a surprise," Jeremy replied, and his dad chuckled briefly. 

      "I don't think it'll be any less surprising." Jeremy noted the hint of nervousness in his father's voice, but shrugged it off.

      Eventually they arrived back home. Jeremy went to his old room, and after having a small look around, he sat on the bed that was still in his room, but now only had a mattress on it. The rest of the room was completely empty. He opened his phone and looked up "10 ways to make a guy fall in love with you."

     No, it wasn't for him to use on Michael. It was for Michael to use on Rich. 

     It honestly pains him so bad that he's helping his crush with someone else but god damnit he knows deep down he really doesn't deserve Michael.

    He can feel sharp pains in his chest as he opens the wiki how.

     He copied the link and sent it to Michael.

....

 

Read: 4:47 pm

Riend: Seriously?

Boyf: What? You want me of all people to help you on dating when I've only dated one girl. 

Riend: You never hit third base ;)

Boyf: SHUT UP

Boyf: Well according to the article, Step one says in order to impress a guy you have to look nice for them. So for the party, you should look nice.

Riend: What's wring with the way I look now? >:O 

Honestly, Jeremy wished he could tell Michael there was nothing wrong with him. In fact, he was beautiful. Jeremy's never seen someone so beautiful. He's beautiful, and not even through only appearance. But he can't text that, that would sound way too obvious, it would basically be Jeremy screaming "I LOVE YOU" through a megaphone in Michael's ear. 

Boyf: There's nothing wrong with you, Mike.  But if wanna grab a guy's attention, you gotta wear something that'll be both flattering and eye catching.

Boyf: And not kinky.

Boyf: Maybe something not too fancy, but at the same time a bit more than casual. Rich's favorite color is light blue, so wear something that color. 

Riend: Alright, I know I've got something. 

Boyf: Can I see?

Riend: Oh, so you want to see me dressed up and pretty huh? 

Boyf: IT'S NOT LIKE THAT

It was exactly like that.

Riend: Jk. I'll show you tomorrow Alright?

Boyf: Ok. Night.

Riend: Night. And Jeremy?

Boyf: What?

Riend: Don't get too impatient.

A furious blush zipped across Jeremy's face at that moment.

Boyf: SHUT UP!!

 

Sorry for the wait...

I have nothing to say

NO IVE GOT NOTHING TO SAAAAAAAY


	5. Hot and Cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another random thing I’d like to say
> 
> I label Michael as the hot one and Jeremy as the cute one-
> 
> I LIVE FOR DOMINANT MICHAEL-

"So why are we here again?" Michael asked, looking up at the restaurant that stood before them.

"I texted Rich yesterday, and asked if we could meet up here before his party started, as a mini graduation for ourselves. I had to call it a guy's night out to cover up the fact that it's your chance to see Rich. Jake's also joining us since Rich asked him to come." Jeremy explained. 

"Jer! You never told me?!" Michael's face was redder than a tomato. Jeremy simply shrugged.

Michael started twisting around his light blue sweater, ruining the fabric, but luckily Jeremy grabbed his wrist and stopped him before he could do more harm. 

“What if he doesn’t like the sweater? What if I’m being obvious?” Michael asked nervously.

Jeremy shook his head. “You look fine Michael, I’m being honest. Just relax, the two will be here soon.” Michael really did look beautiful in the sweater, but Jeremy wouldn’t say that out loud. In fact, Jeremy was in awe when Michael appeared, and was staring for a good five minutes until Michael asked him if he was okay, because his cheeks were red. He peeled his eyes off Michael and made up some excuse.

“I’ll get you two sit next to each other, okay?” Jeremy said. Michael nodded. “I don’t know how Rich would be able to say no to a hot.......fudge sundae to eat with a guy like you.” 

Almost got hit with a bullet there.

Michael chuckled, and his laugh made Jeremy smile. 

“Don’t be afraid to say I’m hot.” He smirked, and Jeremy blushed hard.

“I-I didn’t!” He squeaked.

“I’m just kidding around, Jerry. But still...can’t deny it.” Michael’s smirk was even wider. Jeremy looked up and laughed a little.

“Ok, you are hot.” Jeremy’s smirk was small, but still there. Michael laughed, but was then a bit confused. What even just happened?

“And my ugliness makes you look even better.” Jeremy said, but a bit quieter. Michael’s head turned to him at that.

“Excuse me?” He asked. Jeremy looked up. “Did you just call yourself ugly on my christian minecraft server?” 

“I’m the one with the thirteen year old humor level here, Mikey.” Jeremy replied.

“Jerry, no homo, but you’re cute as heck. Oh my god, everything you do could be claimed as cute by anyone. And my hotness makes you look even cuter next to me.” Jeremy was blushing really hard at that. I mean, Michael called him cute! He called Michael hot....oh god....

“Hey gang!” A voice called out from the distance.

The two turned to see Rich and Jake, the one who called out was Jake.

Michael was now the one who began to blush.

When Rich saw them, he immediately grabbed Jake’s hand and pulled him along as he ran to meet up with the two.

“Hey Guys!” Rich pulled both of them into a hug, but Jeremy managed to squeeze out, leaving Michael, who was blushing a mess. He was melting right into the hug, but Rich let go. “I didn’t see you two leave graduation yesterday....or at my last party.....” Rich said.

“I had to meet up with my moms at the graduation for a small family celebration at our house. As for the party, I had to take Jerry home. You see, he went overboard with drinking and passed out in my lap. You were there just as he fell asleep.” Michael explained.

“Better than the host. I had to pull his hair back as he tossed his cookies into the toilet, before passing out right there in the bathroom.” Jake explained, and he put his hand on Rich’s arm gently. Rich blushed a bit and nervously chuckled.

“I mean, at least it was at my own house...” He twiddled his fingers.

“Well, we can talk about how everyone acted like an idiot at your party over hamburgers, French fries, and sundae’s inside the restaurant.” Jeremy interrupted the conversation as he walked over to the door and opened it, letting everyone walk in. He let Michael and Rich walk in before going in himself, letting Michael and Rich he seated first. 

That meant they would be sitting together now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you all be okay if I switched over to Wattpad fully. I could be much more connected to all of you, and post updates on life, and talk to you all. 
> 
> Wattpad account is SefAsimar btw
> 
> Shameless plug in-


	6. W-What?! He

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanna let everyone know I’m switching over to Wattpad completely after this fic is done. It’s been a good two years, but I wanna move on to a website where I can interact with everyone more

Dinner was had at the restaurant. Everyone had a burger of some sort, except for Rich, who ordered chocolate chip pancakes and tried to swallow one in a single bite, but fortunately the other three convinced him that wouldn’t be a wise idea since the pancakes were almost larger than the giant plate they were served on.

“Have to admit, imagining that is hilarious to me.” Jake mentioned as he stifled back a laugh.

After everyone stuffed themselves silly and packed up everything, Rich and Jake waited by the door while Jeremy and Michael paid for the meal. You see, they originally planned on splitting the bill by four to make it equal, but just as the price was given to them, Rich and Jake mumbled out something about forgetting their wallets, and basically shoved the other two to the cash register.

“So, by the end of this night, you need to ask Rich out.” Jeremy explained.

“And what if he asks me out?” Michael asked.

“You always gotta be prepared.” Jeremy simply stated, though deep down he had a feeling Rich wouldn’t be the one asking Michael out tonight.

They paid, and everyone made their way out of the restaurant.

“You know what really hits the spot after a good meal with your friends?” Rich started. 

“Alcohol?” Jake suggested.

“Fuck yeah it’s alcohol!” Rich yelled. “Let’s head to my house already! I’m sure my fan-I MEAN FRIENDS are already waiting for me.” Rich started walking down the street, and Jeremy pulled out his phone.

“Hey, Jake?” He piped up. Jake Renee around and raised an eyebrow.

“Wow, I think that’s the first time you’ve talked me. Cause you’ve been staring at me like a freakin Annabelle doll all night.” He said. Jeremy rolled his eyes and continued.

“The girls are fighting again. Last time they asked me to sort everything out with them it all turned to chaos. Can you help me out this time?” Jeremy asked.

“Why me? Ask your boyfriend to help you out.” Jake motioned over to Michael.

A blush went up Jeremy’s face and his heart fluttered. Boyfriend. 

“I-it’s not like that! Look, Rich has a party to host, Michael doesn’t know how to deal with girls, and you’re the best ladies man here. Can you cut me some slack?” Jeremy argued.

“...So what are they fighting about now?” Jake finally answered walking over to Jeremy. 

“Well Brooke thinks Chloe cheated on her. Again.” Jeremy explained

Jeremy then paused and looked behind himself at Michael and nodded towards him, as if to say that’s your chance.

As Jake and Jeremy walked out of sight, Michael heard Rich sigh disappointedly.

“Guess it’s just me...” His voice trailed off and he stuffed his hands in his pockets and drifted down the street.

“I-I can come you, Rich! Uh, t-that is if I can come. Er....can I come with you?” A blush was crawling up Michael’s face as he looked down at Rich.

Rich looked up to Michael, a smile was now on his face, thought it wasn’t as bright as before.

“Yeah! Two is better than one!” He happily said, and slung an arm around Michael’s waist. He would have slung one around his shoulders, but he’s too short, and Michael’s too tall.

“Uh....y-yeah...” Michael agreed as the two walked to Rich’s house.

It turned out there was a dispute going on between the girls, and as Jake tried to calm them down, Jeremy ditched them. He already knew there was no help he could do when it came to girls.

He texted his dad that he was heading home. His dad texted back that his surprise was already here and waiting to see him.

Oh yeah, Jeremy forgot about that. As he got closer home, his curiousness grew, until the point where he was running to get home. 

He ran up the steps of his porch when he reached his house and practically slammed open the door.

“Dad, I’m home! What’s the surprise?!” Jeremy yelled as he looked around. And then he spotted it.

Or more specifically, he spotted her. 

Oh, he could have mistaken this woman to be any normal woman, but oh god, her light brown hair, the freckles all over her skin. And those eyes. They were like a clear blue sky. 

Just like his own.

 

“M......Mom?!”


	7. Just My Luck

My friend has officially gotten me into Billie Eilish

 

 

"You left us!" Jeremy yelled, trying to run to his room, or what was once his room, but his dad blocked him. 

"You left Dad! You left me!" Jeremy cried, pointing an accusing finger towards his mom.

His mother frowned and shook her head sadly.

"I'm sorry, Jeremy." She said gently.

"Are you?" Jeremy tested. "You left us for a rich man. You left dad heartbroken and me confused, and not knowing what to do when I was up late each night listening to my dad crying over you. You left me to be bullied by all the kids at school for not having a mom and the only person who understood what I was going through was my best friend. My only friend. And you never called. You never sent a text message. Not even a birthday card, or a Hanukkah card or anything! I thought you were dead for some time! You forgot all about me, and you fell off the face of the Earth. So are you really sorry?!" 

It was silent. His mother seemed at lost for words.

"Helen?" Jeremy finished. His mother looked up in shock that Jeremy called her by her first name.

"I've lived for over ten years without a mother. I can live ten more years without one." Jeremy pushed pass his father and went upstairs, slamming the door to his room closed behind him.

Jeremy flopped onto his bed, tears welling up min his eyes in frustration. Why now would his mother crawl back to them? Where was she ten years ago?

He sat up when he heard three knocks at his door,

"Just leave me alone." Jeremy quietly mumbled.

"Please, let me at least explain myself, Jeremiah?" His mother's voice could be heard from the other side of the door.

"Go on. Explain how you left for a rich guy and never even thought to call me." Jeremy spat. He stayed laid on his bed.

"You're right Jeremy." She started. "I left you and your father carelessly. And I lived with this man for years. But...I never loved him. I only saw him for his money. Your father was someone I actually cared about, and I realize what a mistake it was that I left. I should have called you. I know damn selfish, and I only cared about myself. Look, your father and I have been talking, and..." Her voice trailed off for a moment.

"We might try dating again, now that I divorced the other man." She finished her sentence, and at that, Jeremy's eyes widened in shock. 

"You don't have to forgive me, or like me...I just hope you understand." She said quietly. "And your father and I might move away if everything goes smoothly. To Connecticut." She finished.

There was silence, before Jeremy could hear the shuffling of her footsteps get quieter and further.

Jeremy let out a long sigh. Connecticut? Moving? He wouldn't be moving now that he was out of college and had to find an apartment, but the thought of his dad moving away kind of hurt. His dad was always there for him. 

His phone started to vibrate, so Jeremy took it out of his pocket and swiped a look at it. It was Michael.

Riend:

OMG

JEREMY

OMGGGGGGGGG

JEREMY?

J  
E  
R  
E  
M  
I  
A  
H

W  
I  
L  
L  
I  
A  
M

H  
E  
E  
R  
E

OMGGGG

I ASKED RICH OUT

GUESS WHAT

HE SAID YES IM DYING

...

Jerry? You there?

...?

Are you okay?

I hope so. I'll see you tomorrow.

Perfect. As if life couldn't get any better. Now Michael had a date.

Jeremy could feel the tears threatening his eyes start falling down his face. All this frustration with his mother was upsetting, but the fact that he'll never be with Michael now was what hurt the most.

His heart was so heavy. He didn't let his tears stop, he just let them keep coming, because he really didn't care at that point. 

He knew Michael would be worried sick if he didn't come back to apartment, so he packed up his stuff and snuck out through his bedroom window, because he didn't feel like saying goodbye to his parents. Especially his mom.

 

 

Oops I did it again

I broke everyone's heart


	8. And Michael didn’t hear him.

Fluffy babies

Jeremy woke up the next morning to Michael shake him slightly. His eyes fluttered open and he turned over to look up at Michael.

"Where were you?! I was worried sick when you didn't reply for three hours! You never do that!" Michael confronted Jeremy as he sat up slowly. Thoughts of last night came back and he sighed.

"So when's your date with Rich?" He muttered bitterly.

"Is that all you've got to say?! I thought something happened to you! I texted Jake and he said you weren't with him and the girls!" Michael seemed to get even more angry. "It's at 5pm by the way, but that's not important! Where were you?!" That was when he saw the sad look in his best friend's blue eyes. His expression softened, and he sat down next to Jeremy.

"Are you okay?" He asked gently. His eyebrows raised in surprise when Jeremy brought his arms around Michael's neck in a tight hug. His hair was tickling Michael's neck, and the side of his face was rested on Michael's shoulder. Michael wrapped his arms around Jeremy's waist and returned the embrace, resting his own head on top of his friend's.

"Hey...what's wrong?" He asked quietly. "You only hug me when you're sad or drunk."

"Mom came back." Jeremy replied, though his answer came out as a slight choke in his throat. Michael's eyes widened. "Her and Dad are gonna start dating again. And if the relationship kicks off, they're moving away to Connecticut. How is Dad okay with dating this person after she left us for over a decade? I don't get it." 

"It's called reconciliation, Jerry." Michael replied, rubbing his back. "He had it in him to forgive her, and try again." He paused. "I forgave you after the bathroom incident. Forgive and forget, that's what I try to go by. And you've done everything to make it up to me, and I'm sure that's what your mother is trying to do." 

"But why is he so willing to just forgive her...." He said quietly. He then looked up at Michael. "Why did you forgive me so quickly?" 

"Well, I'd rather keep the people I care about close to me, rather than just refuse their apology and force myself to be even more lonely than I already am." He stopped talking for a moment, and closed his eyes, taking a small breath in. "You know, back when everyone passed out during the play, you were all hauled into ambulances and were unconscious for days. Except for you. You were out longer than everyone else, and that got me so scared. I thought I was going to lose you. I cried more tears the days you were out than I had in the months I had without you. And that was when I realized that I didn't want to let you go. I wanted to stay with you, rather than lose you forever." 

   Jeremy honestly just wanted to kiss Michael after that. But the most he could settle for was a tighter hug. 

    "You know I'd die for you, right?" Jeremy mumbled. 

     Michael chuckled. "But then I'll have no one to listen to music with anymore.” 

“But it’s still music?” Jeremy questioned.

Michael shook his head. “It’s not the same when you’re alone. There’s an empty spot in you that was once filled with joy when that special someone was with you.”

Jeremy stayed quiet, he could feel tears rolling down his face again, and he sniffed, and in response Michael held onto him even tighter.

“Give your mother a chance. She’s really trying to fix her mistakes.” Michael whispered.

His heart was fluttering, his face was flushing, his tears were falling, and his urge to say it was stronger than ever. And so he did say it. Jeremy covered his mouth and closed his eyes, and very quietly, he whispered:

“I love you.”

“Hmm?” Michael hummed. Jeremy’s heart dropped. He thought he didn’t want Michael to hear, but when he found out that the words didn’t reach his ear, something inside Jeremy broke.

He’s felt it before.

It’s the feeling of hopelessness.

“So, about Rich, and your date.” Jeremy pulled out of the hug, but his voice cracked at the word date. “What are you guys doing?” 

Michael shrugged. “The usual. Food. Probably pizza. He likes parties, though I’m not a big fan myself. But for him, I’ll go.”

“You should find out stuff he likes and doesn’t like, then.” Jeremy suggested. “You’ll know him better on your next date. Just be attentive.” 

Michael nodded. “I’ll take notes.” The two chuckled at that. 

\- ———  
At five, Michael had gone out for his date with Rich, leaving Jeremy alone in their close to empty dorm.

Jeremy’s phone vibrated. He grabbed it and looked at who texted him.

Jake: Why’d you ditch me last night?

Jeremy: Sorry, there were family matters.

Jake: Yeah, well I had to deal with those girls alone. Thanks. 

Jeremy: Well are they ok now?

Jake: Until their next argument, yeah. Next time ask your boyfriend for help.

Jeremy: I don’t have a boyfriend.

Jake: Michael who?

Jeremy: Michael and I aren’t dating, sorry.

Jake: That’s weird, cause you guys are like, crazy for each other.

Jeremy: Ok...I like Michael. But he doesn’t like me back...

Jake: Who does he have the hots for then?

Jeremy: Rich...

Jake: ...

Jake: What?

Jeremy: He doesn’t love me. End of story.

Jake: Damn, but you guys spend all your time together. Michael’s always talking about you. He’d go out of his way to protect you if you were in danger, you know. And the way he looks at you...never would have thought he liked Rich.

Jeremy: What, do you like Rich or something?

Jake didn’t respond for a good four minutes and thirty eight seconds.

Jake: How I feel about Rich isn’t what we’re talking about, is it?

Jeremy: Michael doesn’t love me back okay? As long as he’s happy, I’m happy. And if he’s happy with Rich, I’ll find a way to be happy with that.

Jake: Have fun numbing your emotions then.

Jeremy: Have fun realizing you like Rich.

Jake: I don’t!

Michael liking him back? No way. But the thought of it already had Jeremy’s heart speeding up.

Jeremy sighed at the events that unfolded these past few days as he stuffed his phone away. Michael had a crush on Rich. Michael asked out Rich. They’re going on a date. Jeremy told Michael he loved him.

“I love you.”

And Michael didn’t hear him.


	9. Im gonna tell him

   Months passed. Michael asked Rich out more and more. Jeremy's parent's relationship was quickly rebuilding itself. Michael and Jeremy moved out of their dorms, got jobs, and shared an apartment so the rent would be easier on both of them. Rich and Jake also had one, along with Brooke, Chloe, and Jenna. They all lived in the same building, so they visited each other whenever they felt like it. Christine FaceTimed them more often, talking about her job as an actor in California. Everyone missed her, and she was excited to come visit everyone soon.

   Chloe was now taking anger management sessions, because she wanted to improve her and Brooke's friendship.

    But at this point, Jeremy was wondering if they were secretly dating because he always catching them pecking kisses on each other's cheeks and holding hands everywhere.

     Jeremy was happy to see everyone else happy. Well, except for the fact that Michael still had a thing for Rich. Michael still has yet to confess his feelings, so their dates seemed to just be like two friends hanging out for Rich.

    Jeremy couldn't help but feel both jealous and heartbroken whenever Michael went on about Rich. But he still gave advice to Michael on how to win him over. Why? Because he loves Michael, and he's not so low to manipulate Michael into thinking he wasn't suited for Rich. 

    At the moment, Michael was out on yet another date with Rich. Jeremy was writing up a plan for the students he taught at a drama class when his phone vibrated. It's his dad.

    Dad: You there, son?

   Jeremy: Yeah, I'm here.

    Dad: Free tomorrow? I want to talk to you. Maybe we could go to that observatory to you liked to go to when you were young?

    Jeremy: I'd love that. Is something wrong though?

    Dad: No....just have some news for you.

    Jeremy: You and Mom are moving, aren't you?

    Dad: Well...yeah. 

    Dad: ...

    Dad: Still wanna go to the observatory?

    Jeremy: Yeah. 2 sound good?

    Dad: I'll see you there.

    Jeremy had almost put his phone down when he got yet another vibration.

     Riend: Hey, Jerry?

     Boyf: What's Up, Mike? How's your date?

     Riend: It's going well, Rich seems really happy.

      Boyf: Ok...so....What's up then?

     Riend: I just wanted to thank you for always helping me out with these dates. I don't know what I'd do without you.

     That alone sent a blush up Jeremy's face, as a smile cracked through him.

     Boyf: Thank you, Mikey. But why are you telling me this?

     Riend: I'm ready to tell Rich how I feel.

    Jeremy's smile vanished. He could suddenly feel a lump from in his throat. Tears were now puddling in his eyes. Through a blurred vision, he texted back.

     Boyf: Do it. And remember to be confident.

    Jeremy shut off his phone and threw it onto his bed, before just resting his head on his desk and crying.

     This was it. He lost him. Michael and Rich were going to become a couple. Jeremy wishes he could move on from this silly old crush, but he can't. 

     Because it wasn't a crush. 

     It was love. And he can't force himself to stop loving someone. He's known Michael for so many years. Longer than anyone else. Those feelings can't just go away.

     He sighed, and Just continued on working, sniffling here and there.

—————-

    Later that night, Jeremy heard the door shut. Michael was at home. He plastered a fake smile across his face and turned to the man he loved, who had just walked into Jeremy's room.

    "So, how'd your confession go? You two a thing yet?" Jeremy smirked, doing his best to not started sobbing at the sight of Michael. He was still smiling, but it suddenly vanished when he saw the look on Michael's face. 

     He was holding back tears.

    "Michael....did Rich...?" His voice trailed off. Michael looked away, and ever so slightly he nodded his head.

   Jeremy didn't know what to feel at that point. He was so relieved. Rich and Michael wouldn't be getting together! He had a chance! But at the same time, he felt so bad for his friend, because he knew Michael was in so much pain from the rejection. So he did what he knew he had to do. And what he wanted to do.

    Jeremy immediately got up and went over to his best friend. He brought his arms around Michael's neck and held on tightly.

    The next thing he knew, Michael's arms were wrapped around him, and Michael had broken out in sobs.

     Rich had rejected him. And being Rich, he did so in the most painfully honest way, which hurt Michael all the more.

     "Do you think....our friendship is over now?" Michael choked, burying his face in Jeremy's hair.

     "If our friendships with the gang was that weak, we would have been over years ago." Jeremy assured him, nuzzling his own face into Michael's neck. "So...why did he reject you?" Jeremy was honestly dying to know.

     "He said....he said he's in love with Jake." Michael sniffed. Jeremy winced at that. He can't say he never would have seen that. Honestly, it was painfully obvious from the start of high school that the two had a strong connection. 

    If only he'd realized that sooner. Maybe he could have stopped the pain that would have come to his heartbroken best friend.

    "I'm sorry, Michael..." Jeremy whispered. Luckily Michael didn't hear it because of his sobs.

    "To be honest, I think we all knew already..." Michael continued to cry. "But I love the both of them too much to be mad at them. They deserve to be happy together." 

    Jeremy smiled and hugged Michael even tighter. Yep. That's his friend. Always looking out for others even when he's hurting.

     They hugged it out in silence for a few more minutes. Michael's sobs eventually quieted down, and Jeremy's head was now resting on his chest, his arms went from Michael's neck to his waist. Jeremy stayed quiet, but he smiled when he felt fingers slowly run through his hair. Michael knew he liked having his hair played with. Everyone did, and Chloe and Brooke always took advantage of that and used Jeremy as a test subject for whatever new hairstyle they wanted to try out.

    "So maybe things didn't work out." Jeremy started, bringing his neck up to look Michael in the eyes. "But trust me, Mikey, I can guarantee, anybody will be blessed to have you. You're irresistible." 

   "But why? What about me is worth liking?" Michael asked quietly.

   "You're you, Michael Mell. And you're not afraid to be you. You're a nerd, and you're passionate. You always look out for people, and you're at your happiest when people you care about are happy. You're competitive as hell, and your heart is so big that there will always be room for everyone. And God, when you smile...the day somehow gets brighter. You're sure to find another man one day, Mike. Believe me." Jeremy explained. 

    Michael sighed, and rested his chin on top of Jeremy's head.

    "The next boy or girl who scoops you up into their arms better not drop you." 

I think I'm gonna end this on chapter eleven. It's coming to a close, I just gotta clean some things up, and it's over.


	10. Some things don’t work out

Jeremy had left the apartment at 2 the next day, like he and his father had planned. Michael said he'll be alright. He has a pint of ice cream to finish and a hell ton of rom coms to watch to fully get over the rejection given the day prior.

It was a long drive to the observatory, but eventually Jeremy had parked his car by the entrance, and was texting his dad that he had arrived. His dad texted back making plans to meet up by the front. 

Jeremy opened his car door and climbed out. He hurried up the steps to the observatory and made his way inside. From first glance he saw no one.

But then he saw his dad. He smiled.

And then he saw his mom, who was waiting with his dad. That grin on his face immediately vanished.

      Why?

      Why would he bring her?

      His mother had tried talking to him. But every time she was always ticking off her reasons for leaving, and another beg for forgiveness, before leaving him alone all together. She always left. And Jeremy was tired of it. He wanted to forget that she forgot him. He wanted to move on, or talk about something other than the divorce. He wanted to forgive her. But he just couldn't. Something always stopped him. She always stopped him. She wanted him to forgive her, yet she hasn't even tried to earn forgiveness. It's just endless begging.

     Jeremy slowly made his way to his parents. They were moving away in just another month. He waved slightly and his dad smiled widely at his son while his mother waved back with a small smile on her face.

"Hey dad." He started. Jeremy then eyed his mom before looking back to his father. He went back and forth like that, hoping his dad would get the picture right. Mr. Heere was confused for a bit, but soon enough understood why Jeremy kept on eyeing his mom with an upset look.

"Son...you wanna get tickets for the observatory together?" His father asked, to which his son nodded vigorously. They went onto the short line together and that was when Jeremy spilt his confusion and annoyance.

"Why is she here?" Jeremy immediately asked. "I thought you and I were going alone?" His father shook his head.

"Son, you need to get closer to your mother. She's been trying to talk to you, but you keep pushing her away-"

"All she does is tell me reasons and reasons about why she left and how sorry she is! I get that she wants forgiveness but I can't just forgive by only understanding her reasons for leaving." Jeremy cut his dad off.

"That's exactly why we're here." His dad said, before talking to the woman at the counter for three tickets.

"Just try to talk to her, okay Jeremy?" His dad reasoned. He sighed. No promises.

They returned to Jeremy's mother, who was waiting for them, and Jeremy's father gave her her ticket. They then all went to explore.

     What surrounded them were models of the solar system and other characteristics of our universe, and in the middle of the room sat a big old telescope for people to view. The telescope wouldn't open until dark, however. 

     A long line was standing by an exhibit about how eclipses work, which featured a ten minute video explaining the topic with models provided as examples. The three got themselves settled in the line, and everything went silent. The family had nothing to say. And everything was very awkward in those moments, eventually, Helen opened her mouth.

     "So...Jeremy, how have you been?" She asked. 

    Jeremy turned and gave her the eye, before replying, "I was doing fine." It came out cold, just how he wanted it. His mother frowned.

     "Look, I know you're still enraged over everything that's happened, and I just want to say again that I'm sor-"

     "Don't even finish that sentence!" Jeremy cut her off angrily. "I'm sorry. You say that all the time, is that all you know how to say, like some broken record?"

     "You don't want me to say sorry?" She asked curiously. "Why? I've done so many bad things. I want to make it up to you." 

     "You haven't even tried! It's just reason after reason about why I should feel bad for you! When you were the one who left me and Dad alone for a decade!" Jeremy paused. His mom looked shocked and surprised, and also a bit hurt. People in the line swerved their heads over to see what was going down. And for a bit, Jeremy's expression softened. "I know you're sorry. But I don't want a mom who only knows how to apologize. I want a mom who can be a mom. A mom who can comfort me, and make me happy, and uplift me."

     His mother stared for a moment. "I'm sorry..." She mumbled. Jeremy sighed and looked away. Just another apology. She's a robot. "I'm so sorry..." She went on. She then began to cry rather loudly, and Mr. Heere had to pat her on the back to comfort her. "This all my fault." She choked. She brushed her dirty blonde hair out of her eyes and readjusted her glasses.

    "I should have kept in touch with you. You're my son, and I was never there for you at times when you needed a mother. And I'll I've been doing now is giving out excuses you don't care to hear. I've never even tried to be what you wanted." She wiped her face and sniffed. "I'm just really sorry for all the hurt I gave you." 

Jeremy shifted his eyes to the ground. He didn't know what could be said to that.

"Let's just all enjoy our time here, okay. As a family." Mr. Heere tried to take out the tension that grew between everyone. Helen and Jeremy both nodded, but Jeremy turned away from his parents and tawards the exhibit. His shoulders had risen up in a tense mood. 

     Eventually, they were permitted to head inside and grab a seat. Jeremy ended up being sat in between his parents. He and his dad have been to this exhibit before, so Jeremy knew what was to come. But they went alone, after mom left, so she didn't know about it.

     A minute went into the presentation and there were 'oohs' and 'ahs' all about, but Jeremy was already slumped in his chair, his mind wandering. His mom shifted her gaze to her bored son and patted his back, trying to get his attention. His son managed to turn his head towards her in question, and she smiled in return.

     "Wanna leave?" She asked. "We can do something else if you'd like?" To that Jeremy immediately nodded, and Helen gave the situation to Mr. Heere and everybody got out of their seats and silently left the room. Jeremy felt his phone vibrate so he took it out of his pocket.

     Riends: How's your mom?

    Boyf: This is awful. Nothing has happened between us. She just apologized again, and we've been silent for the rest of the time.

    Riend: You need to talk to her then, or nothings gonna happen between you guys.

    Boyf: I know, but there's nothing to talk about. I hardly know anything about her. She hardly knows anything about me. We're just two strangers. That's how it feels. This whole reconnection thing just isn't going to work out. I never knew my mom, and I still don't, even after all these months.

    Jeremy shoved his phone away and sighed. They walked through exhibit after exhibit, with no connection from his mother. And just like that, the day was over, and everyone was just walking out to grab dinner at a nearby Wegmans. On the way, they passed by an old theatre that was hosting a new musical. Jeremy noticed his mother staring at the theatre, a smile playing at her lips.

     "I remember this theatre. I went here all the time when I was younger." She piped up. 

     "You like theatre?" Jeremy was suddenly interested.

     "Like it? Oh, I love theatre! I majored in theatre studies in college, and I'm both an actor, and part-time drama teacher." Helen turned to her son and started to gush over theatre.

     "No way, I also studied theatre in college! I teach kids too!" Jeremy's eyes lit up. 

     "Yeah, I remember you always liked to put on little plays for us when you were little. You always had early signs for that stuff." His mom pointed out.

     A sudden connection was made between them. Jeremy's dad was a war veteran, and usually works at the front desk as a police officer nowadays, but he never had any interest in theatre, and Jeremy always wondered where his love for it came from. Sure Christine was an influence, but he never signed up for theatre because he was always so shy and scared of getting picked on. But he loved singing, and he loved dancing, and every time he and his dad visited New York City they always went to a Broadway play because Jeremy insisted they did.

     He now realizes that it all came from his mother. The following conversations were of Jeremy and his mother going into deep conversations about theatre, plays they loved and hated, and acting roles they've been assigned before.

    They all bought dinner for home, and eventually split up. Jeremy drove home with a nice feeling in him. He and his mom were nowhere close to being fully connected again, but this was a start.

     A month later, boxes and bags were all packed, and there was a moving van in front of Mr. Heere's house. Jeremy was standing by the front of his house giving his goodbyes to his dad. He wouldn't be just around the block anymore. Jeremy would really be on his own. At least he had Michael, who was also there, leaning against the tree. He and Jeremy agreed to go out for drinks together afterward, and luckily Jeremy would be watching himself so Michael wouldn't be carrying him home again.

     "You sure you'll be alright without me, son?" Mr. Heere asked, packing some bags into the trunk of his car. Helen was waiting in the passenger seat. 

     "Dad, I'm not a boy anymore. I'm a man now. I'll be fine." Jeremy reassured him, giving him one more hug.

     "That's right. You are my son, after all." Mr. Heere smiled. He then turned to Michael and started towards him. This had Michael confused, he wasn't expecting a goodbye.

     "Thank you so much. For making my son so happy all these years." He thanked Michael.

     "Uh, no problem, Mr. Heere..." Michael replied. 

     "Do me a favor, and keep on taking care of him for me. You and I both know he can be a lot to deal with at times but, he's worth it." He continued. Michael nodded his head. Mr. Heere opened his mouth to say one more thing. "Look, Michael, " Mr. Heere started. Michael looked at him, wondering what he had to say. "I've seen Jeremy around you. And I can tell he loves you a lot, and I know you do too, so hold him close to you, because I can promise you-you're in for a good life with him by your side." Mr. Heere gave a pat on Michael's shoulder.

     "Wait...wait what?" Michael asked, but Mr. Heere had already turned and left.

     One more round of hugs was given before the car engine had been turned on, and Jeremy's parents had sped on out of sight with the moving truck.

     Michael made his way over to his friend who still starting out, and slung his arm around Jeremy's shoulders.

     "How about we go for slushies instead of drinks?" He asked. Jeremy craned his head up towards Michael and nodded with a smile. 

     "I'd like that." He quietly spoke.

     "You're being cute again, you know." Michael smirked.

     "Stop calling me cute!" Jeremy whined, but a blush was now visible on his face.

     "I'll only stop when you stop." Michael replied. But little did he know, he too had a small shade of pink on his cheeks.

Guess whaaaat

The next chapter is the last chapter.

We're almost done

I procrastinated on this chapter for too long.

But it's over 2000 words soooo-

Anyways, thanks for reading this chapter! 

I suck at small talk

Actually, I'm bad at talking to people in general

Sincerely,  George Washington


	11. Epilogue: I won’t drop you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my last fan fix on archive of our own...I’m sorry....It’s been a good run, hasn’t it?
> 
> I’m moving completely to Wattpad now, so catch me there with some new fanfics.
> 
> Account name is SefAsimar
> 
> Thanks for all the love ❤️

Michael's crush on Rich seemed so silly to him now, and life was looking better for everyone. Not perfect, but better. Jeremy's been connecting to his mother more, and Brooke and Chloe are a thin now. Christine was originally visiting but about a year ago, she decided to move back to NJ. Looking back on all the events that happened over the past two years, all Michael could really do was laugh happily, a cheery smile on his face, and a booming voice that could be compared to music. And laughing was exactly what he did, standing on by a microphone while giving a toast to the newly wedded couple, Rich and Jake, with a glass of champagne in his hand.

"I can arguably say that these two men were made for each other. Rich fell for Jake the second he was out of the hospital, and honestly, it's only Jake who could actually deal with the toddler." A playful smirk appeared across his face and he looked Rich directly in the eye.

"Shut up!" Rich protested from the side, as to which Jake simply pats his shoulder gently.

"It's the bond between them that got them through the toughest things. However, the Squip, and High school mixed together was not their hardest challenge. It was the girls who invaded their privacy to take every picture they could when they caught the couple being happy together." Michael said.

Everyone laughed, but three out of the four women who sat in the back had very visible glares in their faces.

"Michael Salazar Mell, I'm gonna beat your ass! Call us girls again, I dare you!" Chloe stood up in an angry fit, but Brooke shoved her back into her seat.

"He's gonna have to avoid social media for a while, let's leave it at that." Jenna smirked.

Christine, who had arrived back from California looked over curiously. "What do you mean?"

"I never showed you? Well, look at this. It's gonna be all over Twitter tomorrow morning." Jenna then shoved the video of Jeremy and Michael at their graduation in Christine's face.

"Congratulations, for two of my greatest friends, for finally tying the knot. Believe me when I say that I and everyone surrounding you two are so happy and proud." He smiled sincerely. The husbands smiled back at Michael, and their grips around each other grew even tighter if that was humanely possible. "Now, let's celebrate until the sun comes up!" He announced, and to that everyone cheered, music started to blast, and people were grabbing their partners and running to the dance floor.

Michael wasn't one for a dance floor, so he shuffled off, and looked around the room. Rich and Jake were already dancing together, and Rich's head was resting on Jake's chest, a grin spread across his face, while Jake held onto Rich tightly, a matching smile on his own face. He continued to search around the room, until he spotted the person he was looking for making his way out of the dance room and out towards the balcony to take in the warm summer breeze, and to gaze up at the stars.

Michael smiled, before following Jeremy outside. 

He peeked out and saw Jeremy staring up, a glass in his hand, his eyes lit up and in them was reflection of the stars. His hair was done up nicely, and his suit was all blue. 

He was beautiful.

"I'm gonna have to carry you home again?" Michael questioned walking out next to him.

Jeremy turned to see Michael. He gave a smile and handed him his glass. "Find out for yourself." Michael took a sip.

"Apple cider?" He realized. He put the cup on a nearby table.

"I'm not getting wasted at my friend's wedding." Jeremy explained.

"Then what are you going to do at your friend's wedding?." Michael asked. 

"Whatever you're going to do." Jeremy answered. Michael tapped his chin in thought as a new song began to play. He than snapped his fingers.

"I'm going to slow dance with my best friend." He answered, before taking one of Jeremy's hands, and resting his other hand on Jeremy's waist. Jeremy giggled, before resting his own hand on Michael's shoulder.

The plan was a failure, because neither of them knew how to slow dance and both of them were just swaying back and forth the entire time. But they still enjoyed themselves and each other's presence. Michael could feel his face heating up, and Jeremy could feel his heart beat growing faster. It honestly got to the point where Jeremy felt comfortable enough to lay his head on Michael's chest, and that sent Michael's face from a simple blush to straight up red.

The song eventually slowed and came to a stop, and the two let go of each other, but Michael kept their hands interlocked, and he led them to the edge of the balcony. Jeremy wriggled his fingers, expecting him to let go, but he didn't. Instead Michael kept their hands tightly locked. 

That catches Jeremy off guard.

"Jerry...I have something to tell you..." Michael started. Jeremy caught the quiver in his voice.

"What is it?" He asked nervously. "Is something wrong? Did I do something?"

He leaned his back against the balcony railing before smiling at Jeremy.

A wide smile was present. "I need your help again." 

Jeremy only stares at him, waiting for him to continue.

"I'm in love." 

Immediately, he felt Jeremy try to inch his hand out of Michael's, but he made sure to keep the grip firm.

"What do you need, then?" Jeremy tried not to sound cold. He really did. But his voice and the painful look in his eyes gave away his real feelings. He wanted Michael to be happy, but he knew this day would come again. The day where Michael would fall head over heels for someone again and Jeremy would have to help him out again. And he'd have to watch as his heart got broken. Again.

"I just want a real response from you." 

"Hm? What do you mean?" 

Michael reached over and grabbed Jeremy's other hand, intertwining their fingers, which met Jeremy with even more confusion, but had Michael with bright eyes and a dopey grin on his face.

"Jeremy, I told you that I didn't want the next boy or girl that scoops you up into their arms to drop you." He started.

Jeremy stared. "Yeah?" 

"Well..." Michael stopped talking and bent down. And the next thing Jeremy knew, Michael was carrying him. 

"M-Michael?!" A huge blush spread across Jeremy's face.

"Well, I take back what I said. I don't want another man or woman to pick you up and take you away." Michael went on.

Michael took a deep breath. "If anything...I want to be that man." Jeremy's eyes widened. "Because," It's now or never. "I love you, Jeremy Heere." 

The words registered through Jeremy's head, a bit slowly at first. And he had said it with so much confidence, it made Jeremy wonder if he had practiced saying it, or if he asked someone else for advice. That was when he realized that Michael's cheeks were getting red, and a worried expression started to grow on his face, and Jeremy knew he was starting to have his typical internal panic. Confessions were pretty darn hard to go through after all.

His heart began to race even faster, and the fact that Michael was just staring the whole time got his cheeks heating up.

Wow. He really just said that. Wow.

Jeremy's the one who's been pining over Michael for years, yet it's Michael who admits to liking Jeremy.

And now he's been making Michael wait in silence for an agonizingly long minute.

"I-uhm-you-I-uh-you really-uh-w-what?" Jeremy stuttered out.

Michael bit his lip in an attempt to hold back his chuckle, because it only took a few words to bring Jeremy into a blushing and stuttering mess.

Jeremy now realizes he's done nothing, and practically didn't say anything. How was he supposed to tell Michael everything he's felt for him these past years in just a few words? A smile grew across Jeremy's face. He wrapped his arms around Michael's neck to haul himself up to his level. His made Michael gasp quietly. He almost giggled when he heard him let out a sharp inhale as he pressed his lips to Michael's cheek.

"So...does this mean...?"

"I love you too, Michael Mell." 

A sudden clapping split the quiet. Michael and Jeremy both turned their heads to see Rich and Jake smiling and clapping. When did they get there???

"I can already see the caption of Jenna's next twitter post." Jake stated. He then cleared his voice. "OMG OMG OMGGGG! GUYS! JEREMY HEERE AND MICHAEL MELL FINALLY GOT THEIR ACT TOGETHER! THEY HUG AT THEIR GRADUATION AND NOW THEY'RE KISSING! OH HOW OUR BABIES HAVE GROWN UP! ASDFGHJKL-" Jake started yelling in a high pitched voice.

"Babies?" Michael questioned.

"And you two were telling us how long it took us to get together!" Rich pointed an accusing finger at them. Then the two both looked at each other and in unison, screamed, "FINALLY!" 

"Anyways, come on. The girls will be all over you two when they find out." Jake brought them back inside. And yes, Michael was still carrying Jeremy.

For the rest of the night, the two found themselves dancing to their heart's content...and getting interrogated by all four girls. Jenna even wanted to snap a picture of them kissing, but the two managed to fend her off.

"Whatever happened to that Wiki-how article, anyway?" Michael asked, when they finally sat back down in their seats. 

"Screw Wiki-how articles." Jeremy retorted. "I dropped the article after step one, to be honest. You couldn't really follow a plan when it comes to love." 

Michael smiled down at the man whose head was on his chest again. He closed his eyes and hummed, resting his own head on Jeremy's.

"Well maybe we should stop following plans and just do what we feel is right." Michael suggested. He then removed his head, and with a finger he tilted Jeremy's head up. Jeremy looked at him curiously, but his eyes widened when Michael suddenly grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him in, planting a giant kiss right on his lips! Jeremy immediately kissed back, his hands went to Michael's neck, Michael's went to Jeremy's back. There were no fireworks like how everyone describes a first kiss, but it gave both of them a feeling of safety, bliss, and pure happiness. And that's everything they could ask for in a kiss with each other.

They pulled apart, but Michael rested their foreheads together. Once they both managed to catch their breath, Michael had pulled Jeremy into a tight hug, and Jeremy gladly hugged back.

"Aaaw look at them!" They heard someone coo.

They looked up, and everyone of the gang was standing in front of the smiling.

And the person who cooed was Jenna, and she had her phone out.

"Twitter's gonna love this." 

 

this is my last fanfic on archive of our own ;v; I'm turning completely to Wattpad now.

Anyways thanks for reading this fic! It's about time I finished something...

I'm rewriting inseparable next, so stay tuned for that!

I know this fic has been a bit messy, but I really enjoyed writing it!

 

I sat in the bathroom for over an hour writing this-


End file.
